


The Prince of Tragedy

by AntoniaHale



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: because Vargan is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaHale/pseuds/AntoniaHale
Summary: Basically what happens if Vargan had hired the pirates, because, let's be honest, he totally would have.
Kudos: 9





	1. The sailor

It was a beautiful morning in Isel. I stopped for one quick drink before scurrying off to the docks, and of course I was late.

“Your late again!” my closest buddy Jack said. “Captain’s going to kick you of his ship if he finds out.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen now wont we.” I whispered a smile spreading across my face.

Jack looked at me sniffing the air. He narrowed his eyes at me, “You didn’t.”

“Hush, it was one drink.” I said.

“Captain’s going to through you overboard someday.” Jack said.

Jack and I joined the other crew members loading the boat. We had a special guest today. The prince of Carthya, Jaron Artolius Eckbert III, was going to Bymar on our ship.

The captain had been very excited and ordered the ship to be tidy. Jaron was probably almost here now. It was thrilling, I wondered what he would be like. According to his reputation he was selfish and troublesome, which is the reason his father was sending him to Bymar in the first place.

I knew that reputations were sometimes not completely accurate though, so I couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to him.

We were almost finished loading everything when he finally arrived. The captain greeted Jaron and welcomed him on board. To my disappointment, I didn’t get to see him very well because he went straight to his room after complaining of seasickness.

He hadn’t looked sick, Jack told me. Jack seemed to believe everything he heard about Jaron. Thought of him as nothing more than a selfish, entitled brat. “He probably went to his room because he didn’t think we were worthy of his presence.” Jack said to me as we were sailing. We were about halfway to Bymar.

“Or, he is just nervous and wants some time alone.” I said, “He’s being sent away to a school in a foreign country. How would you feel?”

Jack rolled his eyes, “You always see the best in people. That’s not always the best point of view.”

“Your point of view isn’t to great either. You always see the worst in people.” I said.

“See the worst in people and you’ll never be disappointed.” Jack said.

“PIRATES!” the lookout yelled, “PIRATES APROACHING FROM THE SOUTH!”

“Pirates?” I said to Jack, “Surely they wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack a ship carrying a royal.”

“See.” Jack said, “you have to see the worst in people. People are greedy. No one does what’s best for others, everyone just thinks about themselves.”

The captain began giving orders, but it was no use, the pirates were faster. They gained closing the distance between the ships. Then, they were upon us. At least forty pirates charged onto the ship slaughtering everyone.

I was in no way a fighter, but when one of Jaron’s royal guards dropped his sword, I picked it up. I got a lucky strike to one pirates’ arm, but another pirate quickly turned and stabbed me.

It hurt. His sword pierced my abdomen, my grip on the sword tightened though I had forgot I was even holding it. The pain was blinding as he pulled his sword out, but everything ended when he slit my throat.


	2. the pirate

I slit the pathetic sailors throat. I had anticipated a fight, but I thought attacking a ship with a royal on it would be a little harder. This was easy. I fought and killed another soldier, slowly making my way toward the rooms below deck.

I sent a few other pirates ahead of me to take the brunt of the fight.

Completing this job would give me the power and reputation needed to get the other pirates to support me. I would be able to challenge the current pirate king and take his place. Delvin King of the Avenian pirates. It has a nice ring to it.

I turned a corner and saw a door guarded by two more royal guards. They were ended with no trouble, just as the swordsmen above deck had been.

The door was locked so I had it kicked it down. However, the sight before me was curious enough to make me smile. There, sitting, tied to a chair in the middle of the room was Jaron Prince of Carthya.

“What do we have here?” I said.

Jaron glared at me, “So you’re one of the pirates. I’m assuming you’re here for me.” Jaron said. “I told them I wanted to help fight. They said no. Then they tied me up. So, untie me so I can kick your ass.”

The other pirates with me laughed, “Take him to the ship and put him in the brig.” I ordered the other pirates.

“You’re not going to kill me?” Jaron said surprised.

I laughed, “Not yet, but you’re going to wish I had.”

* * *

The remains of Jaron’s ship sunk into the water, “Set course for Sparling.” I commanded the captain pirate.

I had been hired by Bevin Conner, one of Carthya’s regents to kill Jaron. However, King Vargan of Avenia had made a deal with me. He wanted to know where Carthya’s treasury was along with other important information, and he would get it out of Jaron. Then, I would get a share of the treasury.

Once Vargan had what he wanted, he would let me kill Jaron. So, Jaron would die eventually, and I hadn’t told Conner when I would kill Jaron.

It was a few hours later when we pulled into Sparlings harbor. It was dark, but the light of the moon gave off enough light to see by. I had Jaron carried to the castle gate where King Vargan’s top general, a man named Kippenger was waiting.

“As promised” I said.

With my part of the deal done, I left; I had what I needed, and soon I would be the King of the pirates.


	3. the guard

I had lived in Sparling my entire life. My father was a guard at the palace, he had guarded the gate. Ever since I was young, I had wanted to be a guard. My father loved that I wanted to follow in his footsteps and taught me everything he knew.

After I became a guard though, I wasn’t so sure it had been the right choice. I had been assigned to the dungeon.

One day that had seemed completely normal the general, Commander Kippenger, had asked me to stay late. We met some pirates at the gate who handed over a child. I took him to a cell and went home.

As a guard working in the dungeons, I had become accustomed to screams. I didn’t understand why the King was having a child tortured, but everyone knew you didn’t ask questions. Not unless you wanted end up joining the prisoners. So, I was in no hurry to question what the child had done to deserve this.

I couldn’t do that, I had a family at home, two little boys and my beautiful wife. So, I kept my mouth shut and continued my job like an obedient little puppet. Everyday I took the child to the torture chamber in the morning and back to his cell at night.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the child was brought here. I was surprised he lasted that long. I had just gotten off my shift and made my way back home.

My two little boys came running to the door when I walked in. I grabbed them and smiled, “I got you something.” I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out two little chocolate candies. Their eyes lit up as they grabbed the chocolates.

“Are you ruining their appetites again!” my wife yelled from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen, walked up behind her, and put my arms around her. She smelled like lavender, a welcome change to the smell of the dungeons.

“It’s only one little chocolate.” I said kissing the back of her neck moving slowly toward her ear. “I got you something too.”

“Oh, did you?” she said smiling.

I reached up and put a brilliant blue flower in her hair, tucked behind her ear. “I can never find one that even comes close to your beauty.”

Her smile brightened even more, but when she turned to look at me her smile faltered, “You look tired.” She said.

“Long day at work” I said.


	4. and his wife

I woke up to my husband tossing and turning. I had thought he was acting odd earlier, for quite some time now he had been so tired after work.

He worked in the dungeons so I could understand why. The things he sees at work must be awful, the castle dungeon had a reputation for being somewhere you didn’t want to end up.

“No, please don’t.” my husband mumbled. He talked in his sleep sometimes. A couple more minutes of tossing and turning, I thought about waking him. Before I could do so though he screamed “NNNOOOOOooo” and sat up in bed sweating.

Frantic he looked around a couple seconds before realizing where he was. Exhausted he laid back down and shut his eyes trying to calm down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked.

“I’m not supposed to.” He said.

We sat for a couple minutes in silence. Just when I thought he had fallen asleep he said, “There is a child in the dungeon. King Vargan wants something from him. Some sort of information, a location, I think. He can’t be too much more than 10 years old. I just… I can’t stop imagining what if it was my child?”

“Shhh…” I whispered to him. “It’s not our children. It might seem awful, but there is nothing we can do. Interfering would only bring the Kings wrath down upon us.”

Inside I understood how he felt. It was terrible. Avenia was a savage land, people got hurt every day. Criminals roamed free, it didn’t matter as long as they didn’t get in the Kings way, and our King was the worst criminal in the land.

* * *

Later that day I went to the market, I’d decided to make my husbands favorite for dinner. Perhaps that would make him feel better.


	5. the slave

My master slapped me hard enough I fell to the ground. “Stupid boy. You don’t put all the heavy merchandise on one side of the cart. Useless.” He kicked me once for good measure.

I began to fix the cart, moving the merchandise so it was sitting in the cart correctly.

My master was mean sometimes yes, but still I considered myself lucky. I was born mute and with only three fingers on one of my hands. I also had an odd birthmark on one side of my face. This made it hard to find work because a lot of people refused to even look at me.

At least working for my master, I got two meals a day and a dry place to sleep.

I finished reloading the cart and stepped down, I almost tripped over two small children. They stared up at me. Their mother I assumed, was purchasing some spices at a nearby market stall. She finished up and came over grabbing the children’s hands.

I wondered what having a mother was like. Mine had tossed me out at birth. Like trash.

“Done fixing the cart” my master yelled at me. I nodded and we headed off toward Drylliad where we would sell our merchandise.

* * *

The two guards that my master had hired to protect us from thieves spent the first half of the trip talking with my master about how stupid and useless I was. The second half they spent talking about the Carthyan royals.

“I heard the crown prince Darius is looking for his brother.” The first guard said.

“It’s ridiculous to think he could have survived” My master said. “The pirates don’t leave survivors.”

“King Eckbert has said he won’t declare war unless a body is found.” The first guard said.

“He’s just making excuses because he’s a coward.” My master said. “If he found a body, he would probably just cover it up and act like no body was found.”

“Carthya is weak,” the second guard began, “they couldn’t win a war anyway. King Vargan would side with the pirates and wipe Carthya off the map.”

“Yes, well, let’s hope that doesn’t happen. Most of my money is made in Carthya.” My master said, “it would be a shame if Carthya descended into the same state Avenia is in.”

They laughed.

* * *

We arrived in Drylliad late that night and I began unloading the cart. I was about to enter the small home my master had in Drylliad when the two guards showed back up.

I was confused as my master had paid them earlier. The first one came up and stabbed me. I fell to the ground and they searched me. “There’s nothing here.” The first one said.

“I told you, he hates the brat, let’s raid the house.” The second said, and everything faded away.


	6. the City Guard's Chief

Crime in Drylliad had decreased during my time as the city guard’s chief. Still, every once in a while, a vicious crime took place.

Last night one such crime took place. A house had been broken into and burned to the ground. Laying outside was what appeared to be a servant, the master’s body had been found burned in the charred remains of the house.

A robbery ending in murder. I knew how different criminals worked; I had been catching criminals for years now. I could see in their minds.

This crime matched a pattern. The door was not broken into, there was no struggle, so the victim knew his attacker. The house had been burned down, so probably an Avenian, or two Avenians based on the footprints.

“Sir Sedrick,” one of my guards said, “a message for you.”

He handed me an envelope on high quality with the royal emblem stamped into the wax. I opened in and read. “Phillip, you’re in charge until I get back.” I said.

The letter asked that come to the palace, though it didn’t say what for. My guess, they wanted me to solve some sort of puzzle. I was good at solving puzzles. It’s why I solve crime.

Based on the timing, I guessed they wanted me to find out who hired the pirates to kill Jaron.

* * *

When I arrived at the castle I was taken to a room, as I expected the King was there. I bowed.

“Please, sit.” King Eckbert said. I took my seat. “I hear you’re good at solving puzzles.” He said.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” I said. A puzzle, just as I thought.

“Do you think you could find out who hired the Avenian pirates? To kill Jaron.” He said.

Exactly as I thought. “I could, Your Majesty, but I would have to go to the pirates to know for sure.”

“Know for sure? So, you already have an idea of who it is?” he said.

“Well…” I said. “Most people think it was Gelyn or Avenia, but they don’t actually benefit from that. If Gelyn hired them, it would have been to kidnap Jaron. They would have made demands already. Avenia wouldn’t have hired them because they want our land, you were already making deals with Avenia. Trading land for peace.”

“So, who do you think did it?” he said.

“Your Majesty, I think you already know the answer to that. The only people who could have benefitted from this is one of your regents. Someone who doesn’t approve of trading land for peace. Someone is trying to start a war.”


	7. the King

Somewhere inside I had known that was what he was going to tell me.

One of my regents had hired the pirates to kill Jaron, and it was my fault. Someone didn’t like my deals with Avenia.

Jaron hadn’t liked them either. He had always been disappointed in me for ‘giving away Carthyan land’. I had tried to make him see that I was doing it for Carthya’s own good. I tried convincing him that trading land for peace was worth it, but he was so stubborn.

Now he was dead.

“Your Majesty?” Kerwyn said.

“Call a meeting, I need to speak with my regents.” I told Kerwyn.

Kerwyn bowed and left to do as I had asked.

* * *

My regents sat at the table. I looked around; one of these faces belonged to a traitor.

Sir Sedrick, the city guard chief, had been sent to search the houses of my regents. I had stalled the regents, by claiming to be ill, keeping them in the castle as the search went on.

Sir Sedrick had sent news that he found who the traitor was, as well as proof. He was on his way here.

“You all know what has happened. Jaron was killed by the Avenian pirates.” I began my voice threatening to stop working. I couldn’t, I am a King, I have to act like one. I can’t be weak, but you are, a voice inside said, you always have been. “SHUT UP!” I yelled.

Everyone stared at me, oops, now they think you’re crazy, the voice said.

“Sorry” I said, “Many of you may think you know what this meeting is about. I intend to avenge Jaron’s death.” I said. Too bad it wont bring him back, the voice taunted, he’s dead… because of you. “IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” I yelled.

“Your Majesty,” my prime regent Veldergrath began, “Are you sure you’re well?”

“I’m fine.” I said softly.

“No one here thinks it’s your fault.” Another regent said.

“Five minutes.” I said, and walked out of the room.

Kerwyn followed me, “Are you alright?”

“I sent him to die.” I said, and in the empty hall I let a tear slide down my face.

“It wasn’t your fault, Your Majesty,” Kerwyn said, “You couldn’t have known that would happen.”

I leaned against the wall for a couple of minutes gathering myself. When I turned to walk back in a Gregor, the captain of my guard approached. “Sir Sedrick is back.”

“Bring him to the meeting room.” I said. Then I walked back in.

The regents grew silent as I took my place at the table. “I sent Sir Sedrick, city guard’s chief to investigate and search each of your homes, because I believe it was one of you who hired the pirates.”

Whispers went around the table. The door opened and Sir Sedrick walked in.

“Sedrick, please tell us what you found.” I said and leaned back into my chair.

“In Sir Bevin Conners estate, Farthenwood, I found this.” He said, pulling Jaron’s crown out of a bag.

Within seconds Conner had a knife out. He threw it and it hit me, the last thing I remember was the voice in my head saying “Karma’s a bitch.” It sounded like Jaron. Then the world faded into black.


	8. the physician

The King is lucky. With a wound that bad none of the other castle physicians would have been able to help him.

The saints are on his side. Had it been any later I would have left already. I guess the conference at the medical school in Strum would have to wait.

After the surgery I told the other castle physicians what to do. They could handle it from here.

* * *

I arrived at the medical school late, the conference was held every five years and physicians could attend it to learn important things that had been discovered.

I slipped in and sat at a table in the back where one of my doctor friends, Ben, had saved me a seat. “You’re late.” He whispered.

“Long story.” I whispered back.

“I’ll let you copy my notes later.” He said smiling.

“Like I can read them your handwriting sucks.” I said.

* * *

“Wait! So, let me make sure I heard you right. Bevin Conner, one of King Eckbert’s regents hired the pirates, hoping to start a war?” Ben said.

“That’s right. Conner was executed today, or at least he was supposed to be.” I said.

“Wow.” Ben said, “Bartender! Another round!”

“I don’t think you need another drink.” I said.

“I always need another drink!”

“No. Let’s get you back to the inn.” I said dragging Ben to his feet. He reached over and gulped down the last few swigs from my cup.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Only we didn’t get to the inn. Outside the tavern we watched as a cart quickly came around a corner knocking a girl down. She hit her head on the pavement.

Ben and I didn’t hesitate, we ran over and did what we could before taking her to the medical school.


	9. the girl

She tried to move, but her body wouldn’t work. She was tired; she just wanted to go back to sleep. No, wake up; something in the back of her head said.

She tried to move; her body resisted. She tried again. She tried a third time. Finally, it worked, but it was so hard to move.

She opened her eyes to see a white wall stained orange by the setting sun. She moved again. It was easier this time.

She realized she was hungry. She stood but her legs instantly gave way and she crumpled to the ground.

Then the memories came. She had been in Strum visiting her sister and her husband when a cart had knocked her to the ground. She stood again.

A servant came in and saw her. The servant rushed over and helped her up. Then she left and the girl’s sister came in.

The sister cupped her face in her hands. “Thank the saints. You’re awake!” she said.

She tried to talk but her mouth was dry. The servant showed up and gave her some food and tea. She drank.

“How long was I asleep?” she asked.

My sister looked at me, she hesitated, “two years.”

Her eyes widened, had she heard her right, “Two years?” she said.

“It’s okay; your awake now.”

* * *

Two more weeks passed as the sister forced her to stay while I recovered. Then she headed back to her home in Sparling, if it was still there at least.

It was, though it was in desperate need of cleaning. Her job on the other hand was gone, but she quickly found a temporary job working as a caretaker in the palace dungeons.

Her job was to nurse one specific prisoner back to health. On her first day I was horrified. The prisoner was about 13 years old, though he looked younger. You could see his ribs, his long hair tangled and oily, he was absolutely filthy. But most noticeable was the bruised and scars. He was covered in them, all kinds and colors of bruises, small scars, long scars, deep scars. His nails had been torn out and his left eye was gone, though a bandage still covered it.

He was strapped down on a table, completely restricted.

Later she would find out that he had tried to kill himself to end the pain.

She wondered what he had done wrong, but knew better than to ask.

When she approached the table, he flinched trying to get away, but the chains and leather straps wouldn’t let him move even an inch.

Trying not to think about how much of a monster their King could be, she got to work.

First, she cleaned out and rebandaged his wounds. She hummed as she worked and he seemed to like that. It seemed to calm him down.

Then, she washed all the dirt off his skin. He was pale, she wondered how long it had been since he had seen the light of day. Based on the scars, she guessed it had been a while.

Next, she washed his hair, she had been going to just cut it, but he had panicked at the sight of the scissors. Clean, his long light brown hair was beautiful, she wished she had hair like his.

By the time a guard brought in some food the prisoner looked quite a lot better, but still terrible.

He wouldn’t eat though. Another guard came in and they force fed him.

She went home that night and cleaned her house. She was good at cleaning. When she was done, she couldn’t even tell it had been dirty. She thought of how the prisoner would never get rid of the scars he had. Her house didn’t have scars, he did.

Weeks passed and they started hurting him again. She still came everyday to clean his bandages and take care of him.

Eventually though, she couldn’t stand it. She was going to break him out.

* * *

She came in the night, the night sky blocked out by clouds. The gate guards were easy to get past, they were used to her coming and didn’t give her a second thought. Just let her right in.

She snuck past most of the other guards until she was standing in front of the isolation room the prisoner was kept in.

“I’m here to change the prisoner’s bandages.” She told the two guards.

They looked at her but opened the door. Once she was close, she grabbed her knife and went to stab the taller one, but the shorter guard grabbed her wrist.

“Well, look what we have here.” The shorter one said.

The taller one frowned, “you were going to stab me.”

“Let’s turn her into the Commander.” The short one said.

The taller one smiled, “Or, we could have some fun with her first.” He pushed her against the wall.

He didn’t have the chance to do anything else because from behind he was stabbed in the back. The shorter guard was quickly silenced too.

Looking up she came face to face with a tired looking guard. She briefly recalled that he had two little boys at home. He spoke first, “You should hurry. If anyone asks, you attacked me first, then used my sword to kill them.”

She nodded and slipped into the room, “Hey, wake up.” She said, which was unnecessary as the prisoner had heard the commotion and was already awake. “I’m going to get you out of here.” She whispered as she unlocked his chains and undid the leather straps.

For a minute he didn’t move, then he sprung off the table falling to his knees. “Come on.” She whispered lifting him. He was pretty light.

She led him to the stables were and quickly got a horse ready. She helped him on. A guard turned the corner, one she recognized, a guard named Terrowic. The prisoner recognized him to and panicked.

“Stop!” Terrowic yelled and threw an ax hitting the girl in the chest.


	10. A prisoner, or a prince?

I clung to the horse as it raced as fast as it could along the road. It was dark. Unbearably dark. I forced myself to slow the horse down so it wouldn’t hurt itself.

If that happened, I would be caught and…

I couldn’t even think about that. I just kept moving forward. I was exhausted.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke the sun was rising. It was so bright, orange and pink lit up the sky. Then I heard it.

Horses. Lots of them. I took the horse back to the road (it had wondered into a clearing) and began moving as fast as I could. I kept going until the horse couldn’t go any farther. For days I did this, keeping just ahead of them.

The sun was high in the sky when I saw them. I got the horse up and urged him to go. Please, please go.

The horse did, running, but they had seen me. I came to a canyon, a river running at the bottom. The Roving River, I thought?

It was too late; they had surrounded me.

I recognized two of the men there. Terrowic and Commander Kippenger, both had caused me a lot of pain. My old self would have said something insulting, but I was broken. I had broken, but not the way they wanted me too.

I hadn’t told them anything, but I had become terrified of them. I backed up until I was at the cliffs edge.

I thought of throwing myself off. I just wanted the pain to end.

Kippenger must have seen what I was going to do because he rushed in and grabbed me keeping me from falling.

Terrowic grabbed some rope, a smile on his face. I struggled; I couldn’t go back there. I couldn’t.

I had survived a little over two years of torture. I couldn’t take it anymore. If them took me back there I would break. Avenia would destroy Carthya. We wouldn’t stand a chance.

Something in me snapped. I kicked and bit. Kippenger let go of me. I grabbed his knife and went to stab him, but he got me first. A second knife pierced my abdomen and I fell. I fell over the side of the cliff and plunged into the water far below.


	11. the noble

She was dead.

I remember the first time I met her. My beautiful Havanila. At least now she was in a better place, with our son.

Looking out at the waters of Falstan Lake I remembered the first time we had met. Her beautiful smile and kind, gentle eyes. Eyes that had matched the water of the lake.

It seemed like so long ago. I gave into the sadness and cried until I had no more tears. When I stood, I made a vow: I would not let my second son be taken from me.

I stood and went to my horse only to find two horses where there should have been only mine. I looked around for the owner of the second horse, but found no one.

Cautiously, I grabbed the mysterious horses’ reins, and that was when I saw it. On the saddlebag was the mark of the Avenian King. This horse belonged to an Avenian royal guard.

I backed up from the horse. This could not be good, but the horse moved toward me. It nudged me toward the lake.

No way was I about to follow this horse.

Curiosity killed the cat; I followed the horse. What I found, I never expected.

It was a child. The poor thing was covered in bandages, most of the bandages had started coming undone and gotten tangled in a thorn bush.

He tried to get away when he saw me, but the more he struggled, the more entangled he became. The thorns on the bush pricked his skin.

I slowly approached him, he tried to resisted my help but was so weak he couldn’t. Then I saw what I should have noticed first. His abdomen had been stabbed. The only reason he was still alive was probably that a bandage around his stomach held pressure on the wound.

His horse was injured so I put him on mine. I climbed up behind him and headed as fast as I could to Libeth.

* * *

I entered the stable at my estate and called for the servants to help me. One I sent to get a doctor. The child had started shivering, he had gone into shock. He had lost a lot of blood.

The remaining servants I had clean him up. He kept trying to resist. I couldn’t help but see a resemblance to my second son Mathis.

“Shhh.” I whispered, “It’s okay. We’re just trying to help.”

He passed out before the doctor arrived.

* * *

For two days the child came in and out of consciousness. Screaming and resisting with all his strength. He kicked and bit, fighting like a cornered animal until he passed out from exhaustion.

He appeared to have been tortured. I couldn’t understand why someone would do that to a child. That someone, I guessed was the King of Avenia based on the words ‘Property of the King of Avenia’ that were seared into his back.

On the third day he woke up calmer… as long as you didn’t get close to him.

I sat a bowl of soup on the end of the bed them backed up. He looked from me to the food, back to me, back to the food. “Go on.” I said gently, “It’s for you.”

He slowly inched toward it. When he finally did grab it, he gulped the food down and licked the bowl clean.

He kept to himself while healing, hiding under a blanket. I read him books and told him stories about my life. About Havanila, my sons, and granddaughter.

He was a distraction I realized. Something to keep me from thinking about my tired, old, broken heart.

After about a month I was reading a book to him and he came right up to me. “Drylliad.” He said, it was the first thing word he had said to me.

“Drylliad what? Is that your home?” I asked, he nodded. “And what is your name?” I asked. Fear filled his eyes and he backed away from me. “Wait, never mind that.” I said. “I just wanted to know what to call you.”

He looked at me hesitantly. “Sage.” He said.

I smiled and raised an eyebrow, “Sage. As in the spice.”

He came back up to me. “I want to go home.” He said quietly.

* * *

On the way to Drylliad in my small carriage I told him that I had been to Drylliad before to report attacks by Avenian thieves.

He asked what had been done and frowned when I said nothing. “We’ll have to go try again.” He said.

When in Drylliad we stepped out of the carriage, he clung to me avoiding all the other people. The streets were packed and he kept looking around frightened if anyone got to close.

I held his hand to keep him calm. We walked until he had led me to the castle gate.

“I don’t think it will be any different this time.” I told him.

“Try” he told me.

I walked up to the gate and asked to speak with the King. Just like last time they let me talk to the Prime Regent, Lord Veldergrath, instead.

Only this time Veldergrath told me to leave or be arrested.

“No” Sage said.

Veldergrath’s face turned red, “What did you just say?”

“No” Sage repeated.

“Sorry my lord.” I said, “We’ll leave.” I took Sage’s hand but he resisted.

“No” he said again.

“Are you stupid?” Veldergrath said, then he slapped Sage, “Leave.” He said.

Sage snapped and bit Veldergrath, tearing a chunk of skin off. Veldergrath screamed. “He assaulted me! Arrest them! Arrest them! Guards!”

The guards grabbed me, and Sage ran, slipping into the streets.


	12. the brother

“Wait” I yelled to the guards. They obeyed.

“Prince Darius” Veldergrath said, “This man and his little brat assaulted me. They should both be executed!”

I had long since tired of Veldergrath’s antics. “You hit the child first.” I said, “Who is this?” I asked pointing to the man

“My name is Rulon Harlowe.” The man answered.

“Would you join me for tea?” I asked.

“B-but…” Veldergrath spluttered.

“Do shut up.” I told Veldergrath. He went red before stomping away angerly.

“Now, tea?” I said.

“Of course, Your Highness” Harlowe answered.

* * *

“What?” I said. I couldn’t believe this. Veldergrath had covered up attacks along the border. “That is unacceptable. Please accept my most sincere apology. Veldergrath never told us of these attacks.”

“Of course, Your Highness. There is another matter, if I may?” Harlowe said.

“Anything, I’m all ears.” I said.

“The child, the one I came with, he’s been tortured. He scares easily, there are words seared into his back, ‘Property of the King of Avenia’. He appears to be Carthyan though. He speaks with a Carthyan accent; he said Drylliad was his home. I was just wondering why the King of Avenia would torture him?” Harlowe said.

I furrowed my brows, “I’m not sure either. Perhaps we can ask him when we find him.”

“Perhaps” Harlowe said, “but he doesn’t seem to like talking about it.”

* * *

I couldn’t sleep that night. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The city had been searched but the child wasn’t found anywhere.

Eventually I gave up trying to sleep and wandered the castle. I didn’t know where I was going, but I ended up in Jaron’s old room.

It was completely untouched, exactly as he had left it. Well, not exactly, there was a thick coat of dust everywhere.

I sat on the bed. “I wish you were here Jaron.” I whispered.

“I am here.” I swear I heard him say.

“No, like actually here.” I said rolling my eyes.

Something poked me in the side scaring me half to death. My being startled, startled the person who poked me and they jumped backward, slid of the bed, and crawled under the bed.

I crouched down on my hands and knees peering under the bed. I recognized the figure, “Sage?” I said, “Harlowe’s been worried sick about you.”

I held out my hand, “It’s okay. Why don’t you come on out?”

Slowly, hesitantly he reached out for my hand.

He came out from under the bed, and in the better light I really recognized him. Somehow, right before me, stood my brother.

* * *

A lot happened after that. We found out what Vargan had done and my father finally declared war on Avenia. Gelyn sided with Avenia, but Bymar and Mendenwal sided with us after finding out what happened.

The war ended within weeks. Avenia lost. Jaron had trust issues after that, but he seemed to enjoy Harlowes company. Speaking of, Harlowe ended up as the new Prime Regent.

Jaron also flinched a lot. It broke my heart when I moved to fast and scared him. He was never the same again, but I loved him anyway.

The people loved him too after they found out what he went through to protect all of Carthya.

The End.


End file.
